


一心

by sparethat_spider



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 境井仁最近遭遇了一些难以言喻的挫败。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Kudos: 1





	一心

境井仁最近遭遇了一些难以言喻的挫败。

起因是这样的：因为连夜来未曾休息好，在上午一个时辰间的汉文课中，没能以正确的坐姿保持到底，微微晃动了一下，让弯曲的膝盖偏离了正确的角度，被老师看见后严厉的教导：境井大人，你今天的精神状态不太适合学习，应当回房间去冥想。

境井仁年幼的心脏不啻于遭到重击，毕竟自我约束对于一个武士来说，是一件比天还大，比头还重的事。但既然无法反驳老师的话，仁便只能恭恭敬敬的站起来向老师鞠了躬便退出房间，然后像往常那样向舅舅汇报。志村大人正在房间里写什么东西，看见他来很是惊讶，因为下课时间并未到，但他没有追究，只是评论了句：“你今天的功课完成得可真快。”其实并无责骂意味，但这句话在当时的仁听来比责骂还令他难过，那之后仁不知道自己的双腿是怎样把他带回屋中的。

再加上还有让他这段时间都茶饭不思的那件事.....

仁强压着内心想要大哭的冲动，勉强完成了下午的剑道训练，因志村大人有别的事的缘故，没有来参与他的训练，因此也省去了跟舅舅同行一段路的压抑。目送老师离开道场后，仁左右看了看，便决定先不回去，先去“那个地方”一个人呆一会。

青春期的痛苦通常是来势汹汹又毫无凭据的，或许在多年以后看来并不是一件多么值得放在心上的事，然而在年幼的境井仁敏感的心中，已经造成了颇为沉重的负担。

“要怎样向舅舅开口呢.......”  
仁跪坐在青海湖边，愁眉不展的望着平静的湖水。此时天色还早，太阳向万事万物都投来温柔的光影，初秋的热度像谁抚摸着他的手，仁却只觉得内心一阵苦楚。

这一切的缘由都因为他发现自己达不到“无我”的状态。

在仁很小的时候，他是有过这样的体会的，他在那个时候可以把事情完成的很好.......譬如母亲让他帮忙取什么东西，或者父亲要他背什么文章，他都可以一一办到，在那时他从没有体会过什么烦恼！做任何事，都像滑入热水那样简单。

可是，到了现在，他却做不到了.....一想到他是境井家唯一的武士，一想到他将要被委以重振家风的重任，一想到身边有那么多人都在看着他，尤其当这个人是舅舅的时候.......他就紧张的做不好事，说不好话，有的时候甚至连事先准备好的都忘光了。

像今天上午这样出现的纰漏，或许还算不了什么大事，但是，在几天后的剑术训练中，舅舅会来考察他能不能达到“无我”的境界——这是特殊的一种训练方式，他必须站在四英尺高的柱子上并且表现得像站在平地那样轻松，才能证明他可以不受环境影响而做到身为武士必须做到的一切事情。

如果在那个时候，境井家最后的武士在众目睽睽之下摔下来，会给舅舅带来多么大的羞辱！

一想到这，仁就再也无法平静了。  
为什么，我就是做不到呢？想要给舅舅奉上荣誉，却总是不能做到最好，舅舅会因此对我失望吧。如果一直这样，舅舅就一定会像龙三说的那样，自己有了孩子之后，他一定会抛弃我了！  
思及此，仁再也无法控制连日来的担忧和失落，哭了起来，好在他仍未忘记时刻自我约束的教导，并没哭得忘形，只是一个人静静地流泪，压抑着抽泣的声音。

“.....仁？”  
境井仁吓得猛一转身——差点扭了脖子，百合子正站在不远处的树下看着他，来不及擦掉眼泪了，他只得装作什么事都没发生：“百合子？我正在冥想呢。”  
百合子笑吟吟的走过来，缓缓用双手帮他拭去泪水，什么也没说。  
“..........”  
“是因为早上的那件事吗？”  
“..........”  
“是志村大人吗？”  
“什么？”仁大惊，恍然间以为对方猜中了自己在想些什么。  
百合子轻轻放开他的脸，说道：“一正大人曾给我讲述过禅家的一段公案，说的是一位僧人用了八年时间去思考“谁在向我走来”这个问题，最后他了悟到，如果有一物横亘在你的道路上，那么你必定会忽视掉整体。”  
仁不明所以的望着她，百合子忽然笑了：“其实我也不太懂一正大人的意思，但是我想，对仁来说，一定是对志村大人太过上心，又得不到等同的回应，才会影响到你的修行吧。”  
仁低下了头，不知道在想什么。  
“那么，要么去向志村大人说明，要么，就彻底放下这个问题吧？”百合子拉过他的手，往手心里放了一颗糖。“如果是仁的话，无论做怎样的选择，志村大人都一定会理解的。”  
仁一言不发的接过糖含在嘴里，悄悄的拉紧了百合子的手。

在几天后的试炼中，仁表现得出奇的好，无论是剑术、骑术还是弓道，都几乎没有纰漏，众人都交口称赞境井家的武士大人，百合子认为这是仁突破了心中障碍的缘故，虽然不知道是通过什么方式，但她没有去打扰正在热烈交谈的舅甥两人。

晚饭时分，因为仁的表现，地头家的饭桌上多了几味佳肴，舅舅还难得的倒上一杯清酒——当然，没有仁的份。仁嗅了嗅空气中飘散的甘冽的酒味，暗自往舅舅那边蹭了蹭。  
“今天的章鱼很不错，舅舅喜欢吗？”  
“仁今天做的很好。”志村大人赞许的点了点头，仁又暗自挪动了半分。  
“有一件事......”志村大人往这边偏了偏头，示意他有在听，仁赶紧鼓起勇气说道，“我想.....”  
“嗯？”志村大人扬起了眉毛，仁憋红了脸，一鼓作气再而衰三而竭的说道，“我想一直侍奉您！请不要离开我！”  
一时之间没有人说话——  
因为志村大人的筷子已经掉在了地上，而（不知什么时候蹭到他怀里的）仁已经带着年轻人那种特有的鲁莽和焦躁吻上了他。

像一个已经真正达到了“无我”的武士一样，仁一心一意的吻着他的舅舅——虽然他此前从未和谁练习过这项技术，但抱着武士必死的信念和决心，此刻竟然也有些无师自通。

屋里没人说话，静得有些可怕，最初那漫长的几秒过去之后，“决心”缓缓从仁身上消散开去，他逐渐意识到这方法可能不太对，正有些害怕间，他忽然感觉到舅舅的手轻轻按住了他的后脑勺，另一只手则安抚的拍了拍他的背，再然后——舅舅吻了回来，轻柔的在他唇上留下酒的印记和气味，引导他去正确的路途。

他们分开之后，仁轻轻的喘息——他几乎忘记了呼吸。等找回自己的声音之后，他才发现自己的姿势已经从跪坐基本变成了俯趴在舅舅的胸口，手里紧紧的捏着他的衣带。  
他吓得赶紧道歉，坐起来先帮舅舅抚平衣褶，再乖乖的坐到旁边去，脑海中冥思苦想怎么为自己这出格的行为找一个合理的解释。  
然而志村大人先说话了。  
“仁，”被点名的境井大人把头低得更低了，“看着我。”舅舅像检查他伤势那样抬起他的下巴，他顺着对方轻柔的力道（不由自主地）看向对方的眼睛，却发现舅舅非常认真的看着他。  
“身为武士，做任何事情都不要先感到愧疚，不要拿他人的目光审视自己。”  
“如果做任何事都感觉被观察，那是无法达到‘无我’的境界的。”  
“你今天做得很好，事实上没有我，你也可以做到。没有人理应成为境井大人的障碍。”

仁没有说话——他说不出话；他感到舅舅放在他肩上的手正在源源不断的给他传来诸如“荣誉”一类的东西；他不合时宜的想到一定是因为刚才不小心尝了一口酒的缘故要不然为什么感到眩晕；他想哭。

片刻之后，未成年的境井大人“哇”的一声大哭起来，他年轻的心灵中已经感觉到有些什么东西既错得离谱又对得离谱。但那时还为时尚早，一切事宜都不具备顺利执行下去的能力，他还不能做到像地头那般圆融的逻辑自洽。因此，在不情愿的努力一番和挣扎一番后，他还是选择任性的哭着栽倒在舅舅大人的怀里，任由对方像十几年前他刚出生时那样轻轻拍打他的背以给予十分——恰如其分的，来自一位长辈的安慰。


End file.
